Hizamazuite Ashi wo Oname
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Kneel down and lick! And with the same tongue twisted around my red fingernail call me your queen. - FemKyuubiXNaruto - Dark fic. Not for the faint of heart.


**Hizamazuite Ashi wo Oname**

_Summary: Kneel down and lick! And with the same tongue twisted around my red fingernail call me your queen. FemKyuubiXNaruto Dark fic_

_

* * *

_

_**Warning**_: This fic is not for the faint of heart. If you don't handle graphic gore, torture, and rape well, I strongly suggest you avoid reading this. It is VERY DARK and GRAPHIC. Actually, if you're under 16, you should probably just steer clear. The song is _Hizamazuite Ashi wo Oname_ (Kneel down and lick my blessed feet!) by Ali Project, a Japanese singer (band?). The lyrics have been translated.

If you are going to go ahead and read this despite my warning, I ask that you please refrain from flaming me. I gave you fair warning.

I do not own the Naruto series and if I did, no one would watch it because then it'd be lame.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that this was his first time slipping between the bars that imprisoned his tenant, and even bigger lie to claim it was the first time he's entered his mind for this very reason. The immense, bronze barrier towered to infinity before him, the kanji for "seal" carved into the latch between the gates. He was surrounded by red, making the waters of his mind seem like an endless lake of blood.

Out of the darkness a pair of lips crashed against his mouth violently and sending him crashing into the merciless, hard ground. He let out a cry of pain before the form arched over his, a feminine body from which gushed an aura of evil. She reached for his face, one deadly claw tracing his chin with enough pressure to draw blood.

_Kneel down and lick!_

_And with the same tongue twisted around my red fingernail call me your queen._

He shivered at the disgust and lust that arose from the depths of his body, responding to the malicious seductress kneeling over him. Slowly, she ran the pad of her thumb over his wound, healing it smoothly then suddenly lashed out, slicing his cheek open in a bright spray of crimson.

_The sun flourish in Hell and_

_The dark falls over Paradise_

_Dazzles or despair_

_Which one would be the hardest?_

He cried out, nearing a scream, but her fingers grasped his chin and thumped his skull harshly against the ground. Dazed, his shout came to an abrupt stop. Blood tricked from the back of his head to spill across the floor, a horrible red blossom.

_Roses, roses coming from within my head_

_Get spread thoroughly, my dear_

His eyes, bluer than Morning Glories, were hazed as she neared closer, tufts of curly rose hair framing her narrow face to brush against his whiskered cheeks. Her lips parted into a malicious smile, slender fangs pressing against her lower lip to let a droplet of blood trickle down her chin.

_And also the open wound that's kept hidden from sight_

_And the unceasingly dropping blood_

"Ky…u…bi…" the blonde teen beneath her said brokenly.

She only grinned wider and leaned down to lick his ear.

_To exist a beautiful tribute that conquers the heart_

_Such love is what you need to seek!_

'_Till when men are going to be such thoughtless kids!_

His body spasmed, arching at a painful angle as his orange and black jacket was torn from his body. She smirked down on him, sitting firmly on his hips, taking joy in her jailor's pain as his mind slowly cleared and become aware of the pain.

_Kneel down and lick my blessed feet!_

_And with that grazed throat of yours call me your queen._

He blinked, eyes clearing, and moaned and with a quick slash, his shirt was torn away and deep gashes were gouged into his chest. He screamed at the newfound pain and ground his teeth together, desperately trying to avoid giving her the pleasure of seeing his tears.

_To prove that you are alive, to the pagoda of soaring pain crawl and climb, feebly_

_And yet, if you have something to ask_

She chuckled darkly, lapping up the freely gushing blood with all the enthusiasm of a demon, trailing her fingers lightly down his bare sides. Encouraging him to laugh and sob at the ticklish sensation that further tore his wounds.

_If you dare to bring out my frozen tears_

_That moan could be your last_

She caressed him with her many, silken-furred tails, sending tingles of pleasurable warmth to his brain, even as the pain seared and agonized his mind. She cooed and purred to him, increasing both his pain and pleasure until the results of it was pushing hard against her thigh and streams of moisture poured from his eyes.

_And lust, and the sadist eye_

_And the humiliation that was pressing you down_

His pants and undergarments were removed in a flourish and unimaginable, wonderful heat that only a woman could provide surrounded him, accompanied by deep lines of red carved into his arms. Pieces of his flesh buried themselves under her long nails, soft and bloody. For a split moment, the endless black abyss above them was replaced by the blue sky of the world outside his mind, vanishing all too quickly.

_And sadly looking at a valley of ecstasy_

_The reflection of happiness_

He screamed, thrashed, sobbed, and moaned beneath the demon's lovely, terrible form, bleeding profusely even as she voiced her delight. And, not for the first time, he cursed the one who had sealed the beast within him as an infant.

_An explosion from the core of my body_

_The summit, no escape_

Disgust filled his mind as his body responded to the demoness' administrations, along with the desperate craving for more. He schooled his expression into one of agony, knowing by now what pleased her and what only brought him more pain. All ninjas were, after all, masters of deception.

_The fragility of spiders' threads_

_That connect and deceive to the maximum_

He panted heavily, thanking whatever god may have existed that his friends did not know what he suffered through to keep them from death, and yet at the same time cursing why he alone was forced to endure such torture. Flesh tore once again and he screamed at the raw, new pain that bolted through his thigh.

"I hate you!"

_The unbelievable is already nothing, and for it to not be that way_

_I can't believe that it is love what you need to distrust!_

'_Till when women are going to be stupid living things!_

**"Oh?"** The rose-haired woman crooned, healing his wound as quickly as she created a new one. "**How deeply you wound me, my dearest Naruto."**

Her full, pert breasts rubbed against his open wounds, and she took pleasure in his agonized whimpers. She crushed her plump lips into his, swallowing his screams.

_Kneel down and offer yourself! You'll become eternal_

_And with that thirsty throat of yours call me your mother._

Her fangs bit into his tongue, summoning sweet blood and plunged her tongue into his mouth to consume the metallic liquid and claim his mouth as her territory. His tears, hot and salty, found their was to the edges of their mouths, and she kissed him harder still, raking her claws down his back

_To prove that you are alive, the sound of the bending whip_

_Count, and pull it tighter, and fear_

_And if you have something to ask_

He tore his mouth from hers, screaming shrilly as his spine was revealed to the world, nerve endings severed brutally and white bone laid bare, quickly enveloped by the darkest red.

She grinned down at him, enjoying the feel of her fingers digging into the warm, wet flesh of his back and scraped the tips of her nails against his vertebrae. It would be so easy, for a demon of her power and nature, to simply rip the bone from its setting and increase his screaming.

_The jewel smeared with this dirt called pureness_

_With this hand, I could throw it out._

She chuckled lightly, though the sound was drowned out by the tanned blonde's shrieks of anguish. The thought was tempting, but the last thing she wanted was for the young man to die, for she would die along with him. Their lives were tied, inevitably, together by the damned seal on the boy's stomach. As long as the accursed thing existed, there was no escape possible for her, save for when she lost herself in the ecstasy of blissful torture and sex.

_Lie down and ask! With that sweet tongue of yours_

_With that nice voice,_

_Sing my bird and call me your beloved sister_

The blonde's voice began to grow hoarse, and she pulled her fingers out of his wound, healing it with a flourish of red chakra. He whimpered against her lips and she smiled, soothing his bloody tongue with a slow lick. Her slender, gore-splattered fingers trailed down his arms and chest, leaving smooth, flawless skin in their wake before gripping his knees and draping his powerful legs around her wide, curving hips.

They both cried out as he was forced more deeply into her core.

_Kneel down and lick my blessed feet!_

_And with that grazed throat of yours call me your queen_

His arm lashed out suddenly, catching her by surprise, and he yanked her down into a suffocating kiss, dull fingernails carving crescents into her skin. She moaned pleasantly into his mouth at the new response and rocked against him, coaxing out a yelp. Her cheek bled, rivulets of scarlet dripping over his fingers and arm in a tantalizing flow.

The container and the contained, between the tickling caresses and blinding pain had developed into something much more. And neither had any intention of letting go.

_To prove that you are alive, to the pagoda of soaring pain_

_Crawl and climb, feebly_

_And yet, if you start to fall in love_

She pulled away suddenly, eyes as wide and red as the blood that suddenly gushed from the torn flesh of her face. Shreds of skin dangled from his fingernails and he looked up in awe as the ghastly wound healed before his eyes.

Rose-colored eyebrows furrowed together in a furious expression and with the swiftness of a fox, she latched her claws into the flesh of his shoulder and drove her teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, burning her emblem into his neck even as she carved the symbol into the flesh of his back, resulting in an ear-splitting screech.

_What unties my frozen heart_

_Will be again, your awakening eye._

**"You are mine."** She growled, taking her official claim of the male, even as he slipped into unconsciousness in her arms.

She was his prisoner and he, the jailor. He was a mere human and she, the most powerful and feared of all demons. He was her property, and she, his.

Blue eyes snapped open, mouth wide in a silent scream, and as he vanished from his mind, the demoness grinned to herself in the darkness, empty hands resting upon her naked knees. This time, her container wouldn't be able to stay away for long. Now, he would come of his own free will.

She was as much a drug as she was a poison, and that would never change.

**End**


End file.
